Et si
by Equa
Summary: ... un Death Note était tombé entre les mains d'une personne beaucoup moins intelligente que Raito, qu'aurait il pu se passer?


**Titre:** Et si... (Vachement original comme titre )

**Autationnatrice:** Equa (Alias moa XD)

**Manga:** Death Note

**Disclaimer:** Si seulement les persos de Death Note n'étaient pas à leur auteur TT (En tout cas, Noémie, ses parents et son entourages sont à moi XD)

**Résumé:** Et si un Death Note était tombé entre les mains d'une personne beaucoup moins intelligente que Raito, qu'aurait-il pu se passer? C'est ce que cette fic va tenter de vous raconter

**Pairings:** Bwahaha, aucun XD Comme c'est ma première fanfic, je préfère exploiter au maximum mes propres persos avant de tenter de manipuler les officiels XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jeune fille sortit en pleurs du gymnase de son collège. Des traces rouges parsemaient ses joues et ses bras, mais ce n'était pas de cela dont elle se souciait, les douleurs corporelles ne lui étaient plus étrangères depuis très longtemps. C'était dans sa tête qu'il y avait un problème: un orgueil terriblement démesuré. Même si elle savait qu'elle énervait les autres sur son passage, elle se refusait de changer. Les gens se devaient de la respecter peu importe son comportement, non? Pourtant, elle venait de se faire traîner dans la salle de sport de force et avait reçu quelques claques "accidentellement" par des garçons qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle soupira. Certes elle aimait jouer la prétentieuse et la désagréable, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la frapper, son ego en avait pris un sacré coup. Les larmes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues rappelait plutôt la rage qu'elle ressentait contre eux. Seule face à 5 individus, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Comme elle traversait le parc et qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite, elle s'assit sur un banc. Par chance, les jours rallongeaient encore donc elle serait rentrée chez elle avant la nuit. Elle soupira. Ces élèves, elle ne leur avait rien faire pourtant, mis à part les remettre à leur place quand c'était nécessaire... Qu'ils crèvent tous, son monde rentrerait peut-être dans l'ordre après...

Elle entendit alors un léger bruit derrière elle, légèrement étouffé par l'herbe. Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne vit rien qui n'était d'assez haute importance pour elle. Elle allait se relever pour partir quand elle l'aperçut enfin. Un petit carnet noir était sur le sol, avec des inscriptions étranges dessus, en blanc. La jeune fille regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Personne dans le secteur, quelqu'un devait l'avoir perdu durant la journée, donc elle le ramassa. Après tout, elle l'avait trouvé, elle pouvait bien le garder. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la couverture, elle eut une impression assez étrange, comme si son estomac se serrait au fond d'elle. Mais elle ignora ce sentiment et l'attrapa pour en examiner le contenu. Le cahier était complètement vierge, mis à part une petite note écrite en haut de la première page, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu s'écrire quelque chose pour lui-même. Elle rapprocha son nez de l'inscription afin de la déchiffrer et lut à voix haute.

«"The human whose name is written is this note shall die."... L'humain dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier mourra. N'importe quoi...»

Malgré tout, elle le fourra dans son sac et se dirigea vers sa maison. Son appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents se trouvait plutôt loin du collège, elle devait faire chaque matin 20 minutes à pied pour s'y rendre. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de prendre l'autobus mais c'était assez rare, elle n'aimait pas dépenser de l'argent pour rien. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée préalablement ouverte, et bien sûr aucune surprise, ses parents étaient encore de sortie, comme tous les vendredis. Ils lui avaient laissé un petit mot sur la porte du réfrigérateur pour lui indiquer ce qu'il y avait pour le menu. Elle jeta son sac dans sa chambre et retourna aussitôt dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette de pâtes et vit qu'il s'était ouvert sous le choc, étalant ses affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le calepin noir, qui attira immédiatement son attention. Quelque chose la poussait à le regarder. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et mangea en lisant une bande dessinée. La nourriture engloutie, comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle attrapa un crayon et le carnet. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voie si c'était vrai, mais une grande question se posa, qui est ce qui mériterait de mourir?

Finalement, elle décida d'indiquer le nom d'un des garçons l'ayant brutalisée tout à l'heure, ce serait bien fait pour lui s'il mourrait. Seulement une chose très importante n'avait pas été précisée, combien de temps prendrait la mort? Si l'agonie durait plus d'un an, ce ne serait pas drôle. Et d'abord, de quelle mort ce cahier punissait les gens? Elle jeta le cahier au travers de la pièce. Il y avait bien trop d'inconnues à ce problème pour que cela puisse être plausible. De toute manière, elle se doutait bien qu'un objet aussi extraordinaire ne pouvait pas exister dans ce si triste monde. Sur ce, sans même attendre une heure assez tardive pour avoir sommeil, elle se coucha et s'endormit un peu plus tard. Le lendemain, elle avait mal au crâne à en mourir mais elle n'en montra rien. Ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, après tout, ils devaient être bien fatigués. C'est dans le silence le plus total qu'elle rejoignit le collège, silence qui se prolongea jusqu'à l'arrivée du principal dans leur premier cours de la matinée. Il toussota légèrement, apparemment il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

«Bonjour. J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous apprendre aujourd'hui. Il s'avère qu'un de vos camarades de classe, Julien Lefèvre est décédé hier soir d'une crise cardiaque. Je vous prierai de faire une minute de silence pour lui, et j'ai également besoin d'au moins un ou une volontaire pour accompagner les professeurs à son enterrement. Malheureux garçon...»

Il avait ajouté les mots à voix basse, pour lui-même. Mais elle, elle n'entendait plus depuis le mot "cardiaque". C'était donc vrai, le cahier avait réellement ce pouvoir. Cela ne pouvait pas être une bête coïncidence, on ne mourrait pas souvent de crises cardiaques à leur âge. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au carnet dont on pouvait apercevoir un bout de la couverture dans son sac. Désormais, elle devrait le cacher, un tel pouvoir ne devait pas se trouver dans des mains autres que le siennes. Cette chose était son arme nouvelle, sa revanche sur le monde entier. Ils entendraient parler d'elle, ça c'était sûr. Tout d'abord, les gens méchants et autres criminels, quels que soient leurs délits ou crimes devraient périr, par des crises cardiaques comme ce garçon. Un mauvais sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, le changement était déjà bien visible dans son coeur.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'attela immédiatement à son bureau, après avoir pris la précaution de fermer la porte de sa chambre, ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'elle était en train de commettre des meurtres. D'abord, elle commença par écrire le nom de ceux qui l'avaient frappée hier, ils devaient payer. Puis, elle inscrivit quelques criminels dont elle se souvenait pour les avoir vus à la télé. Elle en était à son troisième quand une voix lugubre retentit derrière elle.

«Tiens, tu es une rapide toi...»

Elle se retourna brusquement quitte à se tordre le coup, mais ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Une chose d'une insupportable laideur se tenait accroupie et adossée à un mur de sa chambre. On aurait dit un genre de poupée vaudou, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, avec un oeil unique à droite, l'autre orbite étant vide. Des agrafes reliaient les différents morceaux de son corps et le tout était ridiculement petit, avec sur la jambe gauche un emplacement contenant un carnet presque identique au sien, sauf que celui-ci était vierge. Elle se retint de pousser un cri de terreur de justesse, inutile d'alarmer ses parents pour le moment, mais si ce truc s'approchait elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir rester muette. La chose eut un sourire narquois.

«Tu n'as jamais vu de dieu de la mort, ça se voit... Mais maintenant que tu as pris conscience du pouvoir de ce cahier, je pense que tu es apte à comprendre, Noémie...»

Ladite Noémie grinça légèrement des dents. Comment ce machin pouvait-il connaître son nom? Et puis d'ailleurs il était quoi déjà? Un dieu de la mort... Vraiment idiot comme nom, il n'avait rien de l'idée que les humains se faisaient d'un dieu, il avait tout juste l'air de sortir directement d'une vieille poubelle. Elle décida quand même d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, après lui avoir posé quelques questions.

«C'est quoi ton nom?

-Appelle-moi simplement Jealous. (1)

-Et c'est quoi ce carnet qui tue les gens?

-Un Death Note. Je l'ai laissé tomber sur la terre par inadvertance. J'ai réussi à obtenir la faveur du roi des dieux de la mort...

-Deux minutes... Les machins de ton espèce, vous ne pouvez pas avoir un nom moins nase que "dieu de la mort", parce que ça craint...»

Jealous eut l'air de grimacer légèrement. Malgré cette interruption, il reprit son flot de paroles.

«Oui, en japonais on nous appelle aussi Shinigamis, en anglais Death Gods... Appelle-nous comme tu le souhaite.

-Je préfèrerait Shinigami, si cela ne te dérange pas trop.

-Bien, j'utiliserai désormais ce terme. Je disais donc que j'ai réussi à obtenir la faveur du roi des shinigamis pour en avoir un deuxième, et ainsi voir ce qui allait se passer dans le monde des humains avec une arme pareille. Comme je dois rester auprès de l'humain qui possède mon Death Note actuellement, je suis dans l'obligation de rester auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, quand j'écrirai ton nom sur mon Death Note, est-ce clair?»

Il pointa d'un maigre doigt son propre cahier. Noémie hocha rapidement la tête, pétrifiée par la stupeur. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Déjà, le cahier du parc était un Death Note, d'accord. Ce Death Note appartenait au Shinigami Jealous, d'accord. Ce dernier l'a perdu et doit rester auprès de l'humain qui l'a trouvé, d'accord... Mais là où ça ne marchait plus, c'était que cette histoire était totalement improbable, comment toutes ces choses pouvaient-elles exister? Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible du tout et elle était complètement perdue. De plus elle venait d'apprendre que ce serait Jealous qui la tuerait, quand il estimerait que son heure serait venue, joyeux. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit un peu et parvint à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Et comment ça marche précisément ce cahier?»

Le shinigami parut sourire derrière son masque de laideur. Apparemment, il aimait donner des informations sur ce qui était son quotidien.

«C'est très simple. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué toi-même, il suffit d'écrire le nom de quelqu'un en pensant à son visage pour qu'il décède dans les 40 secondes d'une crise cardiaque. Tu as le droit d'écrire une autre cause de mort avant que les 40 secondes ne se soient écoulées, et là tu auras 6 minutes et 40 secondes très exactement pour écrire les détails que tu veux inclure dans la mort dans la mesure du raisonnable, car sinon la personne décèdera 40 secondes plus tard de la mort par défaut, la crise cardiaque. Tu peux contrôler les gens durant 23 jours à partir de l'écriture de leur nom, pas plus, mais tu ne peux pas leur faire tuer quelqu'un. Tu peux écrire tous ces éléments dans n'importe quel ordre cela n'y changera rien. Il t'est possible de me rendre le Death Note, mais dans ce cas tu perdras tous tes souvenirs. La dernière chose est la plus intéressante..."

Cette fois, un véritable sourire machiavélique éclaira son visage, son unique oeil projetant une impression étrange.

«Nous, les shinigamis, nous pouvons connaître le nom et l'espérance de vie de n'importe quel humain juste en regardant son visage. Il est possible d'échanger nos yeux, ceci nous coûtera la moitié de notre espérance de vie. Pour moi ce n'est pas important, je peux toujours regagner la vie que j'ai perdu grâce au Death Note, mais pour toi... ce sera bien plus lourd à assumer...»

Noémie reprit de l'assurance suite à ses informations. Maintenant, elle savait comment marchait précisément l'outil, qu'elle avait un atout de dernier recours et que le shinigami lui donnerait toutes les informations nécessaires à son projet. Seul le dernier point manquait.

«Dernière question. Tu peux me parler des shinigamis plus en détail?

-Hmmm... Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur nous, mis à part que nous ne pouvons pas mourir et que nous apprécions particulièrement la nourriture du monde des humains. Ah, et chaque personne touchant ton Death Note pourra me voir et m'entendre. Pour le moment, toi seule en est capable.»

La jeune fille sourit. Bien, désormais plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, elle avait toutes les cartes en main.

On pleura beaucoup au collège la mort des cinq étudiants. Des soupçons commençaient néanmoins à naître, surtout qu'il était sûr et certain que ces garçons n'éteint pas des anges. Trois criminels et eux étaient morts de crise cardiaques. Pour deux, ça aurait pu encore passer, mais 8 personnes jeunes et en bonne santé, ayant toutes le point commun d'être des délinquants plus ou moins grave, mourant presque simultanément de la même mort, c'était bien trop pour un simple hasards. Cette idée se renforça le vendredi qui suivit, car un bon nombre de criminels venaient de décéder, eux aussi d'une crise cardiaque. Dans les rues, le murmure courait que Satan avait décidé de refaire le monde à sa manière, le diable était parmi eux. Noémie écoutait les rumeurs d'une oreille distraite devant sa télévision. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait découvert ce cahier, et le monde ne se rendait compte que maintenant de son existence? Quelle belle bande de crétins. Elle allait punir les criminels comme le vendredi précédent lorsque des voix retentirent dans l'escalier.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et elle aperçut son père en train d'attraper sa mère par le col afin de la plaquer au mur. D'après les bribes de la dispute qu'elle entendait, il s'agissait de tromperie bête et mesquine. Des larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues de sa mère, qui criait de toutes ses forces que c'était totalement faux. L'homme leva la main, s'apprêtant à donner une gifle magistrale à la femme quand il s'écroula, raide mort. Le cadavre de son mari tombant, la femme leva légèrement les yeux. Sa fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un cahier noir à la main et un air de haine affiché sur le visage. Cette nuit-là, Noémie dormit toute seule chez elle. Sa mère avait emporté le corps de l'autre et était partie elle aussi. Les criminels n'avaient pas reçu leur châtiment aujourd'hui...

Le lendemain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune fille alla ouvrir mais elle se retrouva rapidement maîtrisée par la police et emmenée au commissariat de force. Sa surprise était telle qu'elle s'était à peine débattue. Pourquoi diable l'emmenaient-elle? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, ou rien qui puisse être découvert... Elle ne songea pas une seconde au Death Note qu'elle avait confié à Jealous pour qu'il ne soit pas découvert. Arrivés à la destination, elle fut assise sur une chaise et un homme entra. Il était assez grand, mais étrangement il avait plus l'air d'un vrai fou qu'autre chose. Ses yeux étaient grands et d'épaisses cernes noires les faisaient ressortir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il se tenait courbée d'un manière bizarre. Il imposait néanmoins le respect. Sa voix était un peu trop grave pour son apparence globale.

«Enchanté, je suis L. Tu es soupçonnée d'être le mystérieux tueur sont tout le monde parle dans les rues en ce moment. Ta mère nous a tout raconté et tous les éléments coïncident. Ton père est mort après que tu l'aie vu essayer de frapper ta mère, cinq de tes camarades de classe son décédés alors qu'ils t'avaient tabassée, c'est le concierge qui les a vus. Avec eux seuls je n'aurais rien pu faire, mais avec la mort de ton père, tout devient clair.»

Noémie entendit ces mots avec stupeur. Et dire qu'elle ne pensait pas se faire attraper. Elle soupira. Si elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur de tuer son père elle aurait pu se cacher plus longtemps. Mais quand elle avait vu sa mère pleurer et se débattre, elle s'était vue à sa place et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'agir. Elle sourit et inspira lentement.

«Bien, puisque toutes les preuves sont là je pense qu'il est inutile de nier. En effet c'est bien moi. Je présume que je vais avoir droit à un enfermement à perpétuité malgré que je n'ai pas l'âge requis pour aller en prison...»

L eut l'air un instant surpris mais il se reprit bien vite. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait avouer aussi facilement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas encore.

«Comment as-tu fait pour les tuer?

-J'emporterai le secret dans ma tombe...

-Bien, tu seras enfermée tant que tu n'auras rien dit. Qu'on la fasse rejoindre sa cellule.»

Assise sur le sol sombre, la jeune fille sourit méchamment. Elle avait gagné, ils étaient vraiment trop stupides. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers le gardien.

«Monsieur? Je peux écrire un dernier mot à ma mère?

-Oui, tu y as le droit.»

Noémie sortit un morceau du Death Note qu'elle avait gardé dans sa poche ainsi qu'un stylo. Heureusement qu'ils ne les avaient pas trouvés, car sinon ils auraient pu voir Jealous. Ce dernier, d'un naturel silencieux, était dans un coin de la cellule, ricanait de la voir réduite à vivre pour le moment en prison. Elle le sortit alors du fond de son hilarité en chuchotant rapidement.

«Jealous! Le marché...»

Elle commença à écrire sur le morceau de papier et le garde tourna la clé dans la serrure avant de lui chuchoter tout bas le nom de tous ses collègues de la police, Noémie écrivait au fur et à mesure. La dernière chose qu'elle inscrit était "L", le gardien n'avait pas pu dire son nom. En espérant que cela allait marcher. Partout dans le commissariat on entendait des plaintes d'agonie. La jeune fille sourit, elle venait de remporter une grande victoire. Soudain, elle entendit des pas au bout du couloir. L était arrivé dans sa cellule en courant et lui avait immobilisé les mains en marchant dessus.

«Il y a des caméras de surveillance dans toutes les cellules, tu as négligé ce détail.

-Jealous, débarrasse-moi de lui, je ne peux pas le faire!»

L se tourna vers la chose qu'elle appelait et fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua de libérer les mains de la jeune fille. Un de ses pieds avait touché le morceau de Death Note et il voyait désormais le Shinigami. Jealous écrivit dans son Death Note et attendit. 40 secondes plus tard, Noémie Lachance décédait d'une crise cardiaque. Comme Jealous avait déjà le Death Note en sa possession, il repartit immédiatement sans s'attarder. Les souvenirs de tous les gens du pays s'effacèrent. Quand l'effet du Death Note ne touche qu'un seul pays, il est facile de l'effacer de la mémoire des gens. (2)

Ainsi, L et la mère de Noémie ne gardèrent aucun souvenir de cette histoire.

Noémie fut enterrée la semaine suivante, en compagnie de son père.

L continua à être détective au niveau mondial.

Jealous mourut plus tard, aveuglé par le sentiment que l'on nommait l'amour.

En 2002, Yagami Light trouva un étrange carnet noir dans la cour de son lycée. (3)

L'histoire recommence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Jealous est le nom du shinigami qui a sauvé Misa Amane x) Dans certains scans c'est traduit par Zyerasu, mais son vrai nom est Jealous X3

(2) Cette règle m'arrangeait bien pour l'histoire alors je l'ai inventée XD Mais ça n'existe pas, hein...

(3) Je ne me souvenais plus de l'année exacte où il a trouvé le Death Note alors j'ai mis environ...


End file.
